


Deserving Of Someone

by rainy_fangirl



Series: Carry on Countdown 2018 [8]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, M/M, Pillow Talk, anxious Baz, let me project ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 01:50:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16822720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainy_fangirl/pseuds/rainy_fangirl
Summary: "Do you want to go home, you know, for Christmas?" Simon asks softly. He's propped up on one elbow, the other hand under Baz's head, thumb stroking the hair around his boyfriend's temple.





	Deserving Of Someone

"Do you want to go home, you know, for Christmas?" Simon asks softly. He's propped up on one elbow, the other hand under Baz's head, thumb stroking the hair around his boyfriend's temple. 

Baz's been sulky and quiet since he got home, but that's to be expected. He's only working for the coven until they graduate, even though he hates it, he feels some sort of familial obligation. Baz rolls over to look Simon in the eyes, dark circles under his eyes now more prominent than other. "We should stay here." He's quiet and cautious, like he's waiting for Simon's permission, legs coming to tangle with his boyfriend's. "Are you doing anything with Bunce?"

"Nothing that can't involve you." Simon reassures, brushing soft kisses along Baz's hairline. "Alright?"

His boyfriend mumbles something incoherent in return, pulling the blankets tighter around them before drifting off.


End file.
